


Everything Has Its Time

by Kimi_Ichisaigosuki



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Death of a pet, Gen, this is not a happy fic, this is writing as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki/pseuds/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki
Summary: The death of a loved one, particularly a pet and companion, is always difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m sorry, but I lost one of my cats today, and I needed a coping mechanism. This is it. It’s sad, it’s the closest I could come to putting my raw grief into words, and there is no happy ending. There’s not even much of a conclusion, because right now I have no closure. Read if you want, but this is unedited and unbeta’d and it’s going to stay that way.

It happened, Newt knew this sort of thing happened. Everything had its time, and eventually everything died.

That didn’t make saying goodbye any easier.

Gerald, the niffler that had caused so much trouble when he had first visited New York, lay in his nest. It had grown so much over the years, and over time Gerald had picked a few choice scraps of velvet and silk from Queenie’s fabrics to make a comfortable sleeping area. The black of his fur had contrasted beautifully against the pale pink silk, and now the silver around his muzzle and scattered through his pelt shone against the dark blue velvet. He curled up, grasping at the fabric as he shivered.

Newt scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his coat and cast a warming charm on the fabrics of Gerald’s nest. “Shhh, it’s alright Gerald. I’ve got you.” He stroked the short fur, still as soft as ever, and tried for a watery smile. “You’ve caused me so much trouble, and brought me so much joy. I don’t think I’ll-” His voice broke and he wiped away more tears before starting again. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you for all the love and support you’ve given me over the years, even when I wanted to grab you by the scruff and march you to whoever you’d taken your latest trinket from.” Gerald reached out and curled his paw around one of Newt’s fingers, and the magizoologist’s heart fractured a bit more. He leaned into the nest and curled an arm around Gerald, resting his cheek against the niffler’s side as lightly as he could. “I’ve got you, darling. You’re not alone.”

There was some weak snuffling at his hair, then a cold nose pressed against his cheek and the rasp of a small tongue. Newt couldn’t bite back the sob that wrenched itself from his chest. “I love you too, Gerald. I’ll miss you.” The paw around his finger squeezed again, then went slack. Slowly the rise and fall of the niffler’s ribs went still, and Newt knew that it was over. He sniffled, then started shaking, and finally the tears started to fall in earnest. “Goodbye, Gerald.”

Newt stayed like that for a long time, sobbing over Gerald’s body as he grieved one of his oldest friends.


End file.
